fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darquesse
The world of Skulduggery Pleasant has faced many threats. Dark Gods long-since banished, wishing to reclaim what was theirs. A young unremarkable, cursed with power she can’t control and capable of destroying armies. A deluded pacifist with limitless potential and the misguided motivation to tear the world apart in his innocence. However of all these world-ending threats, not one came as close as Darquesse….. The world Killer. Once a young sorcerer of prodigious skill, Darquesse travelled the world in search for adventure- ironically saving it a few times. However after learning her true name, a darker and twisted personality would emerge. At first Darquesse had no intention of destroying the world, she simply wanted to enjoy herself and see what she could do. However as she discovered more and more of her abilities, learning dozens more and growing ever stronger, her mind slowly began to shift from that of a human to that more twisted than any demon or god. Of course, she had plenty of help in honing her strength against many powerful foes. On her second appearance she did battle with Lord Vile, the single most powerful necromancer in history, and on her third she fought Mevolent himself- or rather a far more powerful Mevolent from a universe where he had won the war and been given the chance to increase his power considerably. And with each opponent Darquesse met, she grew even more potent- as if she was consuming her enemies to improve herself. Until one day she stopped wrestling with her better half for control, and succeeded in completely taking over. This was where Darquesse met her peak, capable of destroying worlds, erasing people’s very atoms from existence and so much more. Profile Key: Mortal Coil | Deathbringer | Kingdom of the Wicked | Last Stand of Dead Men | The Dying of the Light Destructive Power: At Least Building Level Likey higher.(Far Superior to powerful sorcerers such as Skulduggery Pleasant, even while they were empowered by a remnant. Capable of killing dozens of remnant-enhanced sorcerers simultaneously and was completely unhurt by their counter attacks) | At least Small Town Level (Fought evenly with Lord Vile ) | At least Small Town Level (Much stronger than before, capable of matching alt reality Mevolent, who was superior to Vile.) | Island Level (Easily erased an entire army on the subatomic level) | Multi Continent Level (Believed to be equal to one or two Faceless Ones) Striking Power: At least Building Level (Capable of ripping Remnant-enhanced Sorcerers apart.) | Small Town Level (Capable of physically contending with Lord Vile, who was durable enough to survive her energy blasts.) | At least Small Town Level (Much stronger than before, capable of easily overpowering Vile- however he was weakened at the time.) | Island Level (Much Stronger than before, could yeet a horse faster than Mevolent could react- which means it was travelling at minimum hypersonic speeds) | At least Island Level (Her energy blasts should not be far ahead of her physical strength, as shown in earlier confrontations.) Speed: At least Subsonic (Could attack faster than Remnant-enhanced Sorcerers could react.) | High Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than her third emergence) | High Hypersonic (Experienced an 8,300 M/s mortar explosion in “slow motion”. | High Hypersonic (Should be faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fly into the ground from cloud-height before any observers could react, assuming peak reactions of 0.1 seconds, and a low cloud-height of 4.5 km this would put her speed at a minimum of 45,000 M/s. ) Lifting Strength: Class K (Could rip out a human spine, which requires 102 tons of force..) | (Class K (Stronger than before.) | Class M (Could throw a horse fast enough to hit Mevolent before he could react. Since he could fight with her, his reactions should be similar. In which case the horse would need to be moving faster than 10,400 M/s. The force from this impact puts her lifting strength in this category.) | Class M (Far stronger than before.) Durability: At least Building Level (The attacks from dozens of enhanced Sorcerers did nothing to her.) | City Level (Could take hits from Lord Vile, who was comparable to her.) | At least Small Town Level (Stronger than before.) | Island Level (Stronger than before.) | At least Island Level (Her Durability should have increased at a similar rate to her destructive power, as shown in earlier confrontations). Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high, possibly infinite. Equipment: * Armoured clothing: These clothes are highly resistant to all forms of damage, however they don’t help Darquesse much due to how strong she is. Intelligence: High | High | High | High | Genius (Learned all there was to know about Quantum Mechanics in two days, though this does not seem to extend beyond learning speed.) Notable Techniques: * Black Flames: Darquesse’ black flames are capable of erasing everything, atoms, subatomic particles and even the soul of whoever they burn. Weaknesses: Darquesse can get overconfident, if her brain is destroyed she cannot heal herself. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant